typingfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Delivery Numbuh One! (2017, UK) - part by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Special Delivery Numbuh One! is a summer special to during fun with Numbuh One at Gallagher Pizza Parlour. Mad Mike creates 'Best' Monsters from the Past from the emperour of evil Lord Zedd. including Skelerena, Scatterbrain, Pachinko Head and Jaws of Destruction. Trouble by the Slice * During a teleporter accident, Divatox gets amnesia! After wandering through Angel Grove for a while, she ends up working at a Mad Mike's Pizza Parlour. Carlos & Justin end up at said parlour, as does Porto, who spots his boss at the business while picking up food for the Subcraft. Soon, the villains turn the logo on the pizza box into the Mad Mike monster, who attacks our heroes by baking the Rangers into a giant pizza! Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull do deliveries for the pizza parlour, but find their sense of direction to be as poor as ever. Mirror of Regret * Adam's karate student Shaun gets picked on by others in his class for being smaller. This brings back a flood of bad childhood memories for Adam, who recalls being treated the same way when he was young and trying to play soccer. Lord Zedd is inspired, and sends Goldar down with the Mirror Of Regret. Putties capture Adam, and he's forced to watch as his worst childhood memories are replayed before him. It's an attempt to crush his already wavering self-esteem, but will it succeed? Meanwhile, the rest of the team must deal with Zedd's Skelerena monster, half skeleton & half hyena. When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? * Lord Zedd turns Adam's kaleidoscope into the Scatterbrain monster. His 'brain-scattering' powers are used on Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly, giving them total amnesia! Rocky, Adam, & Aisha attempt to restore their memories using prisms, but they too fall victim to Scatterbrain's attack. Bulk & Skull witness these events, and discover what they sought most: the true identities of the Power Rangers. But will they risk their knowledge of these facts to save the Rangers, and ultimately the world? Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun * Lord Zedd takes notice of Rocky's penchant for playing Ernie's new pachinko machine. He places a spell on the Red Ranger, causing him to shirk all responsibilities to his karate student and his teammates, seeking nothing but fun and games! Zedd soon turns the machine into the Pachinko Head monster, who proceeds to turn the Rangers into pachinko balls! It's up to Tommy to save the day, but will the return of Serpentera make it more difficult? Forever Friends * Shawna, Aisha's former best friend, goes up against Kimberly in a gymnastics competition. She's jealous of the current bond between the two Ranger teens, and makes her dislike of Kim well known. When Shawna and Kim are captured by Goldar, will their mutual broken homes help unite the pair? Meanwhile, the Ranger guys' work in woodshop leads to Lord Zedd turning a saw into the Jaws of Destruction monster! Monsters with Zelkova Yellow Zelkova (Sonic X UK).png MMPRS2 Classixx - Skelerena.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Scatterbrain.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Pachinko Head.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Jaws of Destruction.jpg The Pizza Monster - Mad Mike Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:UK Category:Summer Specials Category:Sonic X Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Crossovers